The radio frequency filter electrically coupled to the antenna is an important part of wireless communications. Indeed, the filter is typically the first component that a signal encounters after being received by the antenna. In addition, the filter is typically the last component the signal encounters before being transmitted by the antenna.
As the components, geometry, and architecture of radio frequency assemblies and systems have improved and miniaturized over time, the filter, whose size is bound to frequency, is now one of the heaviest components. Moreover, the filter is often formed through brute machining and calls for extreme accuracy. Therefore, the filter may also be one of the most expensive components in radio frequency assemblies and systems to fabricate.
Because the filter needs to be die-casted, individually precision machined, plated, and manually assembled there is no particularly desirable or suitable mass manufacturing method for forming the filter.